Neitiznot
Neitiznot is a village on one of the Fremennik Isles that can be accessed by talking to Maria Gunnars on the north-eastern most pier in Rellekka after completing the Fremennik Trials quest. After and during the quest the village offers the following advantages: * Some good mining facilities close to a bank * Yak are good for Crafting experience (25 xp for yak hairs and 32 xp for yak hides) * Left click bank open * Water source very close to bank * Spinning wheel relatively close to bank * Furnace close to bank * Range close to a bank * Yak hides cured close to a bank * Trolls have fairly decent drops, so a potential high level player combat training area. Rune Kite and Rune Warhammer are pretty common drops from the Ice Trolls. * Yak close to a bank. Yaks are great for combat training and the 100% drops (hide and hairs) represent a potential of 57 Crafting experience. With a short bank trip, it makes sense to bank all drops for later Crafting. Also see the sister town of Jatizso, that has some matching features. Interestingly, the word Jatizso is pronounced similarly to Yeah, 'tis so!. This is notable because the kings of Jatizso and Neitiznot are engaged in a continuing quarrel. The word Neitiznot is pronounced similarly to Nay, 'tis not!, showing the contradiction between the two islands. It is a better place than Jatizso to train on ice trolls because there's a lot fewer trolls than on Jatizso, and you also have level 115 Honour guards helping you. History Over a hundred years ago, two Fremennik brothers, Neitiznot and Jatizso, were banished by their father (who was the king of Rellekka at the time) for their often frustrating rivalry between each other. Shortly after their banishment, they stumbled upon two neighbouring islands north-west of Rellekka. Neitiznot chose the island to the west and named its community after himself. Some time later he was confronted by his brother Jatizso who demanded the island for his own (it is unknown if he knew Jatizso was on the other island and may have been planning to visit it). Neitiznot came out and denied his demand, and the feud continued. To this day, Neitiznot's descendants still have a fierce rivalry with the citizens of Jatizso. Climate and geography , on the right, and its sister island Neitiznot.]] Since it is in the north it snows most of the year and cold winds blow through it year round (shown by the trees shaking). However unlike its sister island Jatizso it has good soil for growing trees and plants. It's divided into two islands, the southern and northern island. The southern part houses the settlement of Neitiznot and the yaks. The northern one is currently infested with trolls who are fighting the Honor Guard of Neitiznot. It does contain however, a large amount of arctic pine trees, a vein of runite ore, and some coal ore. Teleportation *Players can move their player-owned house (POH) to Rellekka, teleport to their house, then go to Neitiznot from there. *You can also teleport to Camelot, go north to Sinclair Mansion, follow the path to Rellekka and take the boat to Neitiznot. *With the use of scrolls of redirection from Nightmare Zone, you are able to use a Teleport to House magic tablet. From the POH portal they can then run north and catch the boat to Neitiznot. *Use the enchanted lyre to teleport to Rellekka then take the boat to Neitiznot. Following the completion of the Fremennik Elite Tasks, players can toggle their enchanted lyre to teleport to Neitiznot directly, via Olaf the Bard. *Fairy Ring to Miscellania (C-I-P), take the boat back, then take the boat to Neitznot (Northern dock). *Teleport to Miscellania (using ring of wealth or scroll), take the boat to Rellekka, then to Neitznot. Monsters *Yaks To the north of the village: *Ice troll runt *Ice troll male *Ice troll female *Ice troll grunt *Ice Troll King (During The Fremennik Isles) Personalities *Mawnis Burowgar (leader) (south of bank) *Slug Hemligssen *Morten Holdstrom *Jofridr Mordstatter *Lisse Isaakson *Anne Isaakson *Gunnar Holdstrom *Thakkrad Sigmundson *Trogen Konungarde *Kjedelig Uppsen *Fridleif Shieldson *Honour guards Quests *The Fremennik Isles is heavily involved with this island and Jatizso. *The Fremennik Trials is required to get here and therefore to start The Fremennik Isles. Music *Volcanic Vikings Trivia *The name Neitiznot is a word play: "Nay, it's not", whilst Jatizso is a word play for "Ja, it's so". It reflects the different atmosphere on the two parts of the Island. References Category:Cities Category:Fremennik Category:Islands Category:Quest Locations